5 momentos con Cenicienta
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Serie de viñetas narradas por Harry. Tratan de momentos especiales junto a su única hija, Lily Luna Potter.


**5 momentos con Cenicienta**

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

_ Cinderella, Steven Curtis_

_**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de HP, pertenece a su mente creadora J. K. Rowling**_

_~º~_

Miré el reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. Tomé todas mis cosas y salí rápidamente de la oficina. Le puse los respectivo hechizos protectores y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida del Ministerio. Al ir caminando por los pasillos, muchas personas me saludaban y yo sólo les sonreía nerviosamente. Estaba atrasado y después de tantos años, aún no me acostumbraba al respeto y admiración con que la gran mayoría de los magos se dirigía hacia a mí.

Al estar fuera del recinto, y en el mundo muggle, miré el reloj en mi muñeca. Las siete y diez minutos. Sólo me quedaban veinte minutos para comprar un regalo y llegar a la presentación.

Corrí por las calles muggles hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Saludé rápidamente a Tom, que a pesar de los años, aún dirigía ese lugar.

Al entrar al callejón Diagon y ver la cantidad de tiendas recordé que todavía no sabía que regalarle. Caminé por unos momentos, sin rumbo, hasta que me encontré frente a Sortilegios Weasley. Una ampolleta se me prendió en la cabeza y recordé el verano de sexto año. Hacía mucho tiempo de ello, pero aún recordaba a Ginny pidiéndole a su madre que le comprara un micropuff.

Entré rápidamente y me dirigí directamente a la sección de chicas.

Allí en una jaula se encontraban alrededor de 20 micropuffs. Con los años, habían micropuffs de casi todos los colores. Mientras los miraba, decidí comprarle uno bastante pequeñito, que estaba dormido, de color amarillo.

-Harry- dijo una voz junto a mi oído.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, sacando mi varita del bolsillo. Pero sólo era George. Después de años y años viviendo con el temor de encontrarme con Voldemort, y luego años de entrenamiento como auror, mis reflejos y Alerta Permanente estaban bastante activados.

-Hola George- saludé rápidamente.

-Harry, siempre tuve la duda sobre tus intéreses sexuales, pero jamás pensé que vendrías a mostrarte en mi cara. Mi pobre hermana. - dijo mirándome con falsa tristeza. Luego sonrió como siempre. -¿Qué haces aquí, cuñadito? Pensé que irías a la presentación de baile de Lily-.

-Voy para allá. Olvidé comprarle su regalo- dije afligido.

George miró su reloj y puso cara de circunstancias.

-¿Quieres comprarle un micropuff?-.

-Sí, ese amarillo que está durmiendo. Su color favorito.

-Su nombre es Diglie-. me comentó George, mientras sacaba a Diglie de la jaula, sin que este emitiera mayor reacción que abrir un ojo. Lo puso en una jaula nueva, con una gran cinta amarilla, que hizo aparecer rápidamente.

Le dí rápidamente las gracias a George, mientras le pasaba los galleons. Tenía que apresurarme, Lily ya debía haber empezado.

Volví rápidamente al mundo muggle, entré a un callejón oscuro, y al llegar al final había una puerta desteñida y sucia. Le di dos toquecitos rápidos con la varita y ésta se abrió dejando ver un túnel plateado. Lo atravesé, sin fijarme en los numerosos retratos y saludarlos. No tenía tiempo. Cuando llegué al final, me encontré con el recibidor de siempre, donde la secretaria, al verme, se levantó y me guió sin decir palabras al auditorio.

Entré silenciosamente, y avancé hasta un costado del escenario, que estaba medio oculto de la vista de los espectadores.

En el medio del escenario se encontraba mi pequeña. Mi dulce y preciosa hija. Lily.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza en alto y los brazos en posición de reloj. Estaba vestida de flor. Y alrededor de ella, muchas otras niñas, pero más pequeñas estaban vestidas de mariquitas.

Al empezar a sonar la música abrió los ojos y elevó los dos brazos. Se movía elegantemente y con una gracia infinita. Y no lo pienso simplemente por ser su padre. Pareciera que toda la agilidad y destreza que Ginny y yo adquiríamos al jugar quidditch, ella la utilizaba para mover su cuerpo al son del compás.

Al terminar la canción, saludó tímidamente y se puso en el centro, mientras tomaba de las manos a sus compañeras bailarinas.

Mientras todo el auditorio aplaudía a sus hijas, yo lo hice también, acercándome al centro, para que así pudiera verme. Cuando lo hizo, me sonrió felizmente, y yo aproveché de mostrarle la jaula que sostenía ahora en mis manos. La miró con curiosidad antes de abandonar el escenario.

Encontré a Ginny entre las butacas, y me dirigí a ella, para poder ir a buscar a Lily.

Fuimos rápidamente a los camarines, y encontramos a Lily terminando de vestirse. Al verme se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Papá! Pudiste venir. Tenía miedo de que faltaras, como la otra vez.- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo sólo la abrazé y le di un beso en el pelo. Odiaba tener que faltar a sus presentaciones por problemas en la oficina, que como Jefe, tenía que solucionar.

-Princesa, te compré algo, ¿quieres verlo?- le pregunté, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-¡Claro!- dijo con emoción, pareciendo más pequeña de lo que era. Mientras convocaba el regalo, que había dejado en la puerta, Lily abrazó a Ginny, y se sentó en sus piernas. Cuando Diglie llegó, lo saqué de la jaula, y se despertó con un bostezo. Me recordaba de cierta manera, a Scabbers, que dormía más que todo.

Se lo puse en la mano y Lily sonrió encantada. Siempre había querido un micropuff, pero nunca se lo había comprado, considerando que aún era muy pequeña para tener mascota. Ahora que tenía diez años, y le quedaban sólo meses para entrar a Hogwarts, no quise atrasarlo más.

-Su nombre es Diglie- le informé.

-Ah, Diglie, eres muy lindo, ¿sabías? Vamos a hacer grandes amigos- le dijo Lily enseguida. Lo puso en su hombro, y terminó de recoger sus cosas. -Gracias, papi. Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

Me dio un beso, y luego se dirigió a la salida, para así poder irnos a casa.

**_~º~_**

_Hola, a quiénes han leído esto._

_Este mini-fic, es una serie de 5 viñetas, para el reto 5 cosas de foro WS._

_Está inspirado en la canción Cinderella de Steven Curtis._

_Espero que tanto les guste, como no, dejen reviews, para saber en que debo mejorar y que debo mantener._

_Un beso_

_Cristal_

_8-dic-2009_


End file.
